Speak Now
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: When Yuu and Airu are getting married, a certain brunet crashes the wedding and new feelings are discovered. In a crossroad of love, betrayal, friendship and a rising war, what will happen next? Read & review.


_This is a story that Aiko Isari and I have been RPing for awhile. It is loosely based on the same plot but I will change things, sorry Aiko, I love our plot but the only thing similar will be the wedding bit._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

It had been 10 years since the end of the Xros Wars and today was the day of Yuu and Airu's wedding. Yuu had given Tagiru the invitation and it lay on the table but somehow the other didn't really want to go. He had been avoiding his best friend since their wedding had been confirmed and knew it was stupid. These feelings, everything else was stupid and he shouldn't be feeling like this. It wasn't a feeling of competitiveness but everytime he saw Yuu and Airu together, a hate filled inside him.

'You think you're better for him, don't you?' A nagging voice said inside his head. He tried to push the thought away. He didn't understand why he felt this way. He and Yuu always argued about the stupidest things but he still cared a lot about him. But was this feeling something more than friendship? It was almost as if he didn't want Airu interfering with them, with their friendship. This was just crazy.

"Thinking about Yuu-kun?" A voice said and Tagiru jumped a little to see his mother watching him with an almost sad smile.

Tagiru felt his face heat up at being caught like this, thinking of his best friend in ways he probably shouldn't be. This was so strange and a little uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Mum," Tagiru said sighing a little. "Just being stupid." He was being stupid, after all. He couldn't have romantic feelings for Yuu.

His mother sighed, sitting down besides him.

"Why don't you share it with me?" she asked kindly. "Even if it's stupid, maybe I can help?"

Tagiru sighed. He knew he needed to talk someone before he burst with all this information and weird feelings running around his head, but he couldn't talk to Taiki, because Yuu was close to him. He knew Taiki could keep a secret but this was a little too personal in his opinion.

"Mama, I think I have feelings for Yuu," Tagiru blurted out and cringed at how that came out. Didn't he just decide this was stupid and he did not have romantic feelings for Yuu? But it was the only thing he could think was going in his heart. When he saw Yuu and Airu kissing, he felt rage as if he was the one who should be in Airu's place, kissing Yuu and more. Upon thinking of more, his cheeks heated up and he tried to banish that thought. He shouldn't be having such erotic thoughts about his best friend who was meant to marry someone else very soon but he couldn't help it, really.

"How long have you been feeling that way?" His mother asked, her tone of voice sympathetic as if she expected this.

"I dunno, since Yuu and Airu began dating, I guess," Tagiru said with a shrug, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. He wasn't good at that sort of thing, talking about feelings and such but he knew he felt something for Yuu. "I mean, before that, Yuu and I just hung out, had loads of fun, even played basketball together but now he's always with Airu, either they're on a date or just hanging out with Ryouma and the others. I don't like it, I don't want to lose Yuu, Mama! No matter how much we bicker, no matter how much anything else." His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he sighed, not understanding how to say much more. "In two days time, Yuu and Airu will get married, then I might get thrown out of Yuu's life forever. This is selfish Mama but I can't let them get married."

"Tagiru..." The woman sighed, looking at the spark of fire in her son's eyes and knew he was about to do something impulsive yet again but at the same time, she could also see the hidden love in them. The love that Tagiru himself didn't recognise very well as that very emotion. It was wrong to ruin Yuu and Airu's wedding and she wouldn't support that decision. At least, she shouldn't but at the same time, she wanted her son's happiness. "Since this is such an emergency realisation, I think you should speak up at the wedding. I feel sympathetic for that girl Yuu-kun is marrying but at the same time, I always thought you and Yuu-kun had some sort of spark between the two of you. Also, if you don't speak up now, you could lose him possibly forever." She sighed a little, this wasn't right but neither was that wedding. From what she remembered, Yuu had always acted a little exasperated at Airu's behavior.

Tagiru sighed. Was it wrong to agree with crashing the wedding? Taiki-san would never approve of this.

_But then again, I'm not Taiki-san,_ Tagiru thought to himself. He wondered if Taiki would stop a wedding that contained Zenjirou and Akari getting married, then dismissed the thought. His mentor was way too selfless. At one stage, he had aimed to surpass that but now it didn't matter. He didn't want to be that selfless if it involved making this sacrifice. He knew Yuu would be angry, Airu might even slap him, Taiki-san might try and stop him. Nene and Kotone...he didn't know. Being Yuu's sisters, they could be quite territorial over him at times and Kotone was really unpredictable. She'd either support him or be steamed at him for spoiling her Niisan's wedding. Nene would probably be sympathetic yet exasperated at him. He didn't know about the others.

Would Ren and Ryouma kill him for shattering their best friend's happiness like this? That did scare him a little. Ren was a trouble-maker and Ryouma whilst he was reasonably calmer than him and tended to calm situations down, he had a feeling he could be very protective when he wanted to. However, none of these second thoughts were enough to deter him. In fact, they sharpened his resolve. He couldn't let Yuu marry Airu. He was willing to deal with the consequences of his selfishness. As Yuu always called him, he was a stubborn airhead when it came to things like this.

Tagiru turned to his mother and smiled.

"I guess that is what I'll do," Tagiru told her and his mother sighed, running a hand through her hair and kissing his forehead.

"Be responsible and deal with the consequences then ok?" She replied, although she knew she didn't have to say so. Her son was a kind person and if he hurt someone in his selfishness, he would do everything he could to make up for it. But as a mother, she needed to tell him anyway and beamed at him when he nodded.

* * *

><p>Tagiru couldn't believe he was doing this. He had always been impulsive but this was more than just something for fun. He just couldn't let Yuu marry Airu. Invitation clamped tightly around his fingers, he took his seat in the audience waiting for the part where the priest would ask for any objections. A part of him felt guilty for doing this to his best friend.<p>

The two of them had been through so much together and doing this could possibly destroy everything between them.

_I should turn back now, _Tagiru thought, squirming a little bit in his seat. _If Yuu rejects me, then I'll look like a total idiot. _For a moment, he thought it was just best to stay silent. In the end, it was Yuu's decision. But at the same time...

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest stated. Tagiru's breath caught. It was now or never. Stay silent or speak up? If he stayed silent, Yuu and Airu would get married...he'd see the two becoming husband and wife. No chance for the two of them, no hope that they would come together but Yuu would be happy with Airu. If he spoke up, there was a chance for him and Yuu to be together and happy. He'd make things up to Airu somehow.

The clock was ticking...what to do? In a moment before the priest could continue on since no one was making any objections, Tagiru made his decision.

"I object!" Tagiru cried, standing up. He felt all eyes turn to him and almost felt himself lose his nerve, but his eyes met with Yuu's. "Yuu, you can't marry Airu! She'll never understand you the way we understand each other! I know I'm meant to be impulsive so I should've told you, but I chickened out okay? Yuu...don't turn your back on me now! I need you, I...I love you!"


End file.
